The Forum Link
Hi everyone! Here's a suggestion I could have put forward to some individuals, but I figured that it would take far too long to get responses from everyone so I'm just sticking up this page to get responses quicker. Now, the idea: I'm sure there are several of us who are non-members (including me). We have several reasons for this - financial stuff, parents, don't go on RuneScape enough to justify it, whatever - but the fact is we can't have access to not only most of the game, but also the forums. I also know that quite a few of us who are members, and therefore have access to all the aforementioned features. Now, I think you can guess where I'm going with this, so I'll jump straight to it: We select one of our members who wouldn't consider it a burden to put up all the stuff we F2Ps would like to put on the forums of RS but can't. Somewhere - say the bottom of this page (if the motion passes) we put all our ideas, then we ask our "carrier" member (or member''s'') to post it up for us. Now, I know it does say somewhere that members shouldn't put up stuff that non-members want the to put on, but I think they mean it is simply discouraged (and of course there are all those restrictions I pointed out earlier). This means there is nothing stopping us from posting our F2Pers having our P2Pers put their stuff up. So, who would like this idea? = Voting = Pending - Wait, what? I don't think I understood that. Do you want to pass something so we use a volunteer member to make posts for non-members on the official forums? If I got that right, what's the point? If I got that wrong, could you clarify this to me? 02:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Against - Free Players with over 12.5 Mil experience can post on forums, so the whole thing seems pretty pointless (although for a free player to go on the forum he must be over thirteen, which I am not). Coroxn Neutral - I see what you mean, you want to post on the forums, but you cannot because you are a F2P under 12.5M exp. I am not against this, as once I was a F2P too, and there where some "little" things I wanted to post there (there was no way to post in the forums as a F2P at this time). I was looking out for members to help me, all refused. I can see your frustration. On the other hand, there is now a way to post as a F2P. It depends on which things you want for F2P. Tell me the things, and i might be able to give out a member's hand. Why not just train one of the fastest/cheapest F2P skill (like Woodcutting which even gives money, or cooking which is quite fast, even on F2P). El Chris2 aka Sarixs = Ideas = For use AFTER the vote agrees only. Category:RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki community